The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
|plataformas = Wii, Nintendo GameCube, Wii U |mídia = 1 Disco ótico para GameCube 1 disco ótico para Wii |requisitos = 4 blocos de Memory Card(GameCube) 1 Save Data block (Wii) |controle = Wii Remote and Nunchuk, GameCube controller }} é a décima-terceira entrada na saga [[The_Legend_of_Zelda_(Série)#Games|''The Legend of Zelda]], desenvolvido pela Nintendo EAD e publicado pela Nintendo para os consoles: Wii e Nintendo GameCube. Originalmente planejado para ser lançado em Novembro de 2005, Twilight Princess foi postergado pela Nintendo para que seus desenvolvedores pudessem adicionar mais conteúdo e assim refinar o jogo. A versão do Wii foi lançada no mesmo dia em que o Wii foi lançado, fazendo do Twilight Princess, o primeiro jogo da franquia ser lançado juntamente com um console da Nintendo. A versão para Gamecube foi lançada em Dezembro de 2006, se tornando o último jogo da Nintendo publicado para o console. Twilight Princess por enquanto é o único jogo da série The Legend of Zelda a receber classificação T pela ESRB, por conter violência de fantasia e sangue animado, apesar de outros títulos em 3D da franquia apresentarem alguns momentos onde sangue foi derramado. A história foca no desafio de Link tentando prevenir que Hyrule seja tomada por uma dimensão paralela totalmente sombria, o Twilight Realm. Para conquistar seu objetivo, ele toma tanto a forma hylian quando a forma lobo. Ele também recebe a ajuda da misteriosa criatura chamada Midna. O enredo se passa na mesma linha do tempo dos eventos de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. O gameplay usado no jogo é similar aos outros jogos 3D de Zelda em relação à estrutura e controle, com alguns refinamentos e expansões exclusivos. O jogo foi muito bem recebido pela maioria dos críticos e fãs, com grandes editoras como 1UP.com, CVG, EGM, Game Informer, GamesRadar, IGN, The Washington Post, e muitos outros websites colocando o título como o melhor Zelda já lançado até então, o que rendeu também diversos prêmios "Game of the Year" (Jogo do Ano). No dia 12 de Novembro 2015, a Nintendo anunciou oficialmente um re-lançamento de Twilight Princess para o Wii U em parte de uma apresentação do Nintendo Direct. A entrada inclui gráficos em alta-definição e compatibilidade com diversos amiibo. Gameplay Twilight Princess é um jogo de ação e aventura que se concentra na exploração e na coleta de itens. Ele usa o esquema de controle básico introduzido em Ocarina of Time, incluindo botões cujas funções mudam dependendo do contexto do jogo, Z-targeting para o Wii e L-targeting no GameCube, um sistema que permite ao jogador manter a visão de Link focada em um inimigo. ou objeto importante. O Link pode andar, correr e atacar e pulará automaticamente quando estiver correndo ou tentando alcançar uma saliência. Link usa uma espada e escudo em combate complementados com armas e itens secundários, incluindo arco e flechas, bumerangue, bombas e garra. A segmentação Z permite que o Link bloqueie um inimigo e defenda-o automaticamente. Durante a Z-Targeting, as armas baseadas em projéteis podem ser disparadas em um alvo sem a necessidade de uma mira manual. A mecânica de botão sensível ao contexto permite que um botão sirva a uma variedade de funções, como falar, abrir portas e empurrar, puxar e arremessar objetos. A exibição na tela mostra qual ação, se houver, o botão sensível ao contexto será acionado, determinado pela situação. Por exemplo, se Link estiver segurando uma pedra, o botão sensível ao contexto fará com que Link jogue a pedra se ela estiver se movendo, ou coloque a pedra no chão, se ele estiver parado. As versões Wii e GameCube apresentam várias pequenas diferenças em seus controles. A versão para Wii do jogo faz uso dos sensores de movimento e alto-falante embutido do Wii Remote. O alto-falante emite o som de uma corda de arco ao atirar uma flecha, a risada de Midna quando ela ajuda o Link Jump, e a marca registrada da série "chime" ao descobrir segredos. O jogador controla a espada de Link, balançando o Wii Remote, enquanto aponta projéteis é feito apontando o Wii Remote na tela. Visando a versão do Wii tem um novo recurso que permite Link mover enquanto aponta. A versão GameCube, mais ou menos, usa o mesmo esquema de controle introduzido no The Wind Waker. Exclusivo para a versão GameCube é a capacidade de o jogador controlar a câmera livremente; no entanto, nesta versão, apenas duas das armas secundárias do Link podem ser equipadas de cada vez. O jogo apresenta nove masmorras. Link navega pelas masmorras e luta com um chefe no final de cada uma, a fim de obter um item ou avançar o enredo. As masmorras estão conectadas por um grande mundo, que Link pode percorrer a pé, em seu cavalo Epona, ou se teleportando para um dos vários pontos de destravamento destraváveis. Os controles para equitação de Epona permanecem basicamente iguais aos de Ocarina of Time ou Majora's Mask. No entanto, neste jogo, a espada de Link e vários itens podem ser usados a cavalo. Ao contrário dos outros jogos, Link também pode receber dano e ser morto enquanto estiver pilotando Epona. Existem algumas missões e batalhas no jogo que acontecem inteiramente a cavalo. Ao entrar no Reino Crepuscular, um vazio que corrompe partes de Hyrule, Link se transforma em um lobo. Como um lobo, Link se move rapidamente, ataca mordendo e abre buracos para criar novas passagens e descobrir itens enterrados. Ele também carrega Midna, uma pequena criatura que dá dicas, usa um campo de energia para atacar inimigos, ajuda Link a pular longas distâncias e, eventualmente, permite que Link se "deforma" em qualquer um dos vários locais pré-definidos em todo o mundo. Como lobo, Link melhorou os sentidos e pode seguir rastros de odores. O senso de lobo de Link é a única maneira pela qual os jogadores podem ver espíritos errantes e caçar Poes. A inteligência artificial do inimigo em Twilight Princess é mais avançada que em The Wind Waker. Inimigos reagem a companheiros derrotados e a flechas ou pelotas de estilingue que passam. O AI também pode detectar Link a distâncias maiores do que em Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask e The Wind Waker. Enredo Início O enredo do jogo acontece centenas de anos depois de Ocarina of Time. No entanto, não está no mesmo cronograma que o The Wind Waker, que também é definido após Ocarina of Time. Na época do lançamento de Twilight Princess, Eiji Aonuma confirmou a existência de uma divisão da linha do tempo ocorrida durante The Ocarina of Time. Twilight Princess e The Wind Waker estão em universos paralelos um com o outro, com Twilight Princess seguindo os eventos da linha do tempo onde Link retorna ao seu tempo original Cenário Banindo Twilight Restaurando Mirror of Twilight Batália por Hyrule Universo no Jogo Desenvolvimento Criação Trasição para Wii Mudanças ao Longo do Desenvolvimento Entrada para Wii U Música Crítica e Recepçãp0 Prêmios Adaptações Galeria File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (GameCube).png|Arte de Capa para GameCube File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (Wii).png|Arte e Capa para Wii File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (Japan).png|Arte de Capa Japonesa File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (Nintendo Selects).png|Arte de Capa Nintendo Selects File:Twilight_Princess_HD_cover.jpg|Arte de Capa para Wii U na América do Norte File:Lakebed Temple.png|Gameplay na versão Wii File:Temple of Time (Twilight Princess).png|Gameplay na versão GameCube File:Shadow Beast Battle.png|Lutando na zona Twilight File:Goron Mines.png|Explorando o templo File:BulblinJoust.jpg|Uma das batalhes montadas na Epona File:Link Artwork 1 (Twilight Princess).png|Arte do Link File:Princess Zelda Artwork (Twilight Princess).png|Conceitos da Princesa Zelda File:Wolf Link and Midna Artwork.png|Arte de Midna e Wolf Link File:The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess HD Game Features Trailer Veja Também * ''Twilight Princess'' - Personagens * ''Twilight Princess'' - Glitches * ''Twilight Princess'' - Itens * ''Twilight Princess'' - Locais * ''Twilight Princess'' - Prólogo * ''Twilight Princess'' - Segredos * ''Twilight Princess''- Trading Card Deck * ''Twilight Princess'' - Detonado Categoria:Jogos